Never Grow Up
by Sparky2295
Summary: As Santana, Jamie and Dani sit and watch TV together in Dani's apartment, Dani looks back on her childhood with Jamie. This is a prequel to the Helping Jamie Saga, but it's only a one-shot! Rated M for abuse situations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift. I do own the character Jamie.**

**Never Grow Up**

As Dani sat in her apartment with Santana and Jamie, she thought back to her childhood; where everything wasn't easy, but very memorable. Dani looked over at Jamie, whom was smiling and laughing at the TV with Santana. _Growing up with Jamie was the best I ever could've hoped for; it wasn't perfect and there were plenty of hard times, but it was worth it all._ Dani thought to herself as she flashed back to those precious moments.

Young Dani and Jamie were sitting in their childhood home in Tennessee playing like they usually did. While Dani was 10 years old at the time, Jamie was just about 5 years old. "Dani look out! The floor is lava! AHH!" Jamie squealed. "Quick Jamie! Hop on the cushion fort! It'll save us!" Dani replied. Both girls screamed in delight, as they played. Once both were on top of the fort, the cushions fell beneath them, and the two girls fell carefully onto floor, laughing hysterically. "Dani! Jamie! Quiet down, up there! We're trying to watch this show! Now go to bed!" Their father yelled. Dani looked at the time and it was only 7:00 PM. "But Daddy, it's not even our bedtime!" Dani replied with a whine. "Don't make me come up there, Danielle! Go to bed! NOW!" He screamed. Both Dani and Jamie jumped and fixed the fold-a-way bed and lied down quietly. "Dani?" Jamie whispered. "Yeah Jamie?" Dani replied. "Why do we have to go to bed when the sun is still up?" Jamie asked. "I don't know, but it's okay; I won't let them hurt you. Just go to sleep." Dani explained. As Dani tried to go to sleep, Jamie snuggled close to her sister. Dani smiled and pulled Jamie closer, making she feel safer as well.

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that**

Dani quietly wrapped Jamie and her in the blanket and smiled as she saw her little sister fast asleep. As Dani was about to move her arm, Jamie grabbed it and held her finger and never moved another muscle for the rest of the night. Every night was like this for them. They never knew what could happen, but all Dani knew is that she was to protect Jamie from her father, whether it meant more bruises to explain at recess or not.****

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up**

Dani also remembered the times Jamie and her spent with Santana at the Lopez house while Millie did her cleaning and took are of them. There were multiple games of tag, duck-duck-goose, and hide-and–go-seek to spare. That's when Dani realized she really like Santana more than a friend.

**You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<br>But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**

Around the time when Dani was turning 14 and Jamie was 9, times were definitely changing. Dani started to make more friends, leaving Jamie in the dust. As Dani was brushing her hair to get ready to go to the movies, Jamie jumped into the room and tried to get Dani to play. "Jamie, can't you see I'm busy? I'm going to the movies with my friend!" Dani scolded. "But—but Dani! We always have a movie marathon in our pajamas tonight! Member, you promised!" Jamie replied. "I never promised anything!" Dani said sassily. "Please Dani? Let me go with you! I don't want to stay here with them! I could get hurt!" Jamie cried. "Jamie, you have to learn to do things on your own! Besides this date is really important!" Dani screamed as she left the room for the night.****

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<strong>

When Dani came back that night, she saw Jamie fast asleep on a tear-stained pillow. As Dani quietly snuck into their bed, she noticed bruises all over Jamie face and arms. As the guilt rose in Dani, she carefully pulled Jamie closer to her, waking Jamie in the process. "D—Dani? What are you doing?" Jamie asked. "Protecting my little sister. But I did promise a movie marathon, but since it's too late for that… Epic dance marathon?" Dani grinned. Jamie's eyes lit up and nodded as the two dance crazily to the music from Dani's music player.****

**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone**

As the years went on, Jamie and Dani stayed together, protecting one another from their evil parents. No more fun times with Santana, as she had moved to Lima, no more fun late evenings, only nervousness was around. Every night their father came home drunk, they had to lock themselves in their room for protection. As Jamie would cry in fear, all Dani could do was hold her and hope it would all be over soon. ****

**So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<strong>

When Dani was 18 and Jamie was 13, Millie and Frank helped Dani move into her apartment in New York, Jamie grew sadder and sadder as the day went on. When it was time to leave, Jamie and Dani's hug felt like an eternity. Frank had to pry Jamie off of Dani just to get her to leave. Jamie was crying and screaming for Dani as Frank carried her into their car. As they drove away, Dani then experienced her first broken heart.****

**Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<strong>

Dani and Jamie both cried herself to sleep that night. Being alone never appeared to be this bad. Jamie then realized she had to face all of her fears she had alone, without Dani there to save her, and she did; but not in the way she had hopped. Dani felt terrible leaving Jamie alone, but knew she just had to get out of there. It was for her own safety, but she'd feel much safer and overall better about the situation if Jamie were there with her.****

**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>I could still be little<br>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
>Oh, don't you ever grow up<br>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up **

When Dani was 24, she just started dating Santana. They were in the apartment kissing when there was a knock on the door. As Santana answered the door, Dani looked over to see. It was Jamie, who was 19, who came with her things to finally live with her. "Dani!" "Jamie!" The two sisters hugged, knowing they'd never leave each other's sides again.

As Dani was still deeply thinking, Santana and Jamie had been trying to get her attention for quite some time. "Dani? Baby are you okay?" Santana asked. "Huh? What?" Dani replied. "Dani… What's wrong? We've been calling you for the past 5 five minutes! Everything okay?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, everything's fine! I was just thinking that's all!" Dani assured her. Santana smiled and kissed Dani's cheek as she went into the kitchen. Before Jamie followed her, Dani grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "Dani? Everything okay?" Jamie asked. "Never grow up, Jamie. I know you had to really fast, and I'm sorry I did that to you." Dani told her. "It's okay, Dani. I survived, didn't I?" Jamie grinned. "Yeah, but no thanks to me!" Dani replied. "You did what you had to, and so did I. Everything is where it's suppose to be. You're with Santana and I'm with you. Everything is perfect, just the way we always dreamed it would be. Mom and Dad will never hurt us again! So don't take it out on yourself okay?" Jamie smiled and walked into the kitchen. _Jamie's right; everything is perfect and where they're suppose to be. Things can only get better from here, right?_ Dani thought to herself with a smile.

**What did you think? Did you like hearing what really happened in Dani and Jamie's childhood together? I sure did! Please read and review!**


End file.
